I Can't Remember To Forget You
by handoru
Summary: Songfic, Au Basado en la canción I Can't Remeber To Forget You de Shakira ft. Rihanna OsoKara, Yaoi, Matsus, Portada provisional, la imagen original pertenece a @crazymatsu 777.


_I left a note on my bedpost  
Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes  
What I tend to do when it comes to you  
I see only the good, selective memory_

Karamatsu abrió los ojos lentamente, los rayos filtrados del sol a través de su cortina lo habían despertado. Se incorporó en la cama de inmediato sintió dolor alrededor de su cuerpo así que bajo la mirada para verse y observo marcas y mordidas por todos lados. Giro su mirada a la mesita de noche donde había dejado una nota que decía que ya no cayera ante las provocaciones de Osomatsu, pero al final la ignoro y volvió a cometer el mismo error de siempre, no importaba que tanta mierda de Osomatsu escribiera y recordara para poder alejarse de él, al final al volverlo a ver solo recordaba las cosas buenas, como, por ejemplo, lo buen amante que era.

 _The way he makes me feel yeah, gotta hold on me  
I've never met someone so different  
Oh here we go  
You a part of me now, you a part of me  
So where you go I follow, follow, follow_

Se sentía en la Gloria cada vez que Osomatsu se le acercaba después de una misión y lo arrinconaba contra su escritorio, sabía que debía resistirse ante el pero siempre terminaba perdiendo y cedía ante sus caprichos.

Jamás había conocido a alguien como Osomatsu, tan despreocupado, sonriente, despreocupado y a la vez un grandioso jefe y estratega en cuanto a su trabajo se refería. Cuando lo conoció nunca imagino que terminaría involucrado a ese punto con él, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse, Él ya era parte de su ser, sabía que, aunque quisiera no podría alejarse y, a donde Osomatsu fuera él lo seguiría hasta el final y sin importar nada.

 _Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ooooh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

Sabía que debía olvidarlo ya, irse lejos y olvidar toda esta mierda.  
Sabía que debía dejarlo ir, que esto solo era un capricho pasajero que seguramente Osomatsu terminaría aburriéndose de un momento a otro, pero, cada vez que estaba decidido a mandar todo a la mierda de una vez por todas y entraba a su oficina firme a decírselo, cuando se encontraba con los ojos del contrario todos esos pensamientos se esfumaban y lo único que aparecía en su cabeza era el recuerdo de cuando comenzó todo. La imagen de ambos en el balcón de aquella oficina besándose bajo la luz de la luna. 

_I go back again  
Fall off the train  
Land in his bed  
Repeat yesterday's mistakes  
What I'm trying to say is not to forget  
You see only the good, selective memory_

Y volvía a suceder, lo volvía a hacer, cada vez que entraba a esa oficina siempre terminaba en lo mismo. Cada vez que avanzaba un paso, retrocedía dos. Llegaba al punto donde sentía que caía del tren que lo llevaba a superarlo y cuando menos se daba cuenta ya estaba en la cama de Osomatsu gimiendo su nombre mientras el contrario mordía sus caderas dejando una notoria marca.  
Al Día siguiente al levantarse se daba cuenta de que había repetido los mismos errores que el día anterior, y aunque en vox alta se decía así mismo que lo olvidara, por dentro se decía lo contrario, no quería olvidar aquellos momentos. Debía reconocer que Osomatsu realmente solo veía lo mejor de el para poder seguir con ese estúpido juego a pesar del tiempo que ya tenía esto.

 _The way he makes me feel like  
The way he makes me feel  
I never seemed to act so stupid  
Oh here we go  
He a part of me now, he a part of me  
So where he goes I follow, follow, follow, oh_

Osomatsu lo conocía tan malditamente bien, que sabía cómo hacerlo sentir en el mismísimo cielo. Jamás en su vida había actuado de manera tan estúpida como lo hacía en ese momento al dejarse hacer lo que Osomatsu quisiera con él. No importaba que tanto controlara sus impulsos, solo una caricia de Osomatsu era suficiente para hacerlo perder el control; Hasta podía jurar escuchar una voz en su cabeza que decía "Aquí vamos de nuevo".  
Era Inevitable, Osomatsu era parte de él ahora y no importa que estupidez o fetiche quisiera intentar, él lo seguiría como un perrito fiel.

 _I'd rob and I'd kill to keep him with me  
I'd do anything for that boy  
I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight  
I'd do anything for that boy_

No importaba que tan bajo, sucio y asqueroso fuera el trabajo que le diera Osomatsu, él lo cumpliría al pie de la letra, No importaba si se trataba de matar al mismísimo Papa o robarle al Fondo Monetario Internacional, él lo haría con tal de que Osomatsu estuviera satisfecho y volviera hacerlo suyo esa misma noche.

Recordaba aquella vez que debido a sus apuestas Osomatsu había apostado casi todo el negocio, apenas empezaban y no tenían mucho dinero. Recuerda haber dado todos sus ahorros de toda la vida con tal de que le perdonaran la vida a Osomatsu. Ahora Osomatsu era el jefe más poderoso de todos y dudaba que volviera ocurrirle eso, pero, si pasara de nuevo, el no dudaría en dar todo su dinero de nuevo con tal de que Osomatsu no se vaya de su lado. Estaba perdido, había caído completamente ante Osomatsu.

 _Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you_

Así es, No importa cuanto lo intente, cuanto trate, nunca recordara olvidar a Osomatsu.  
Siempre seguirá Olvidando que debería dejarlo ir.  
Pero no importaba si volvía a Intentarlo, al mirar a Osomatsu volvería a recordar aquel primer beso bajo la luna y caería de nuevo.

Simple y sencillamente amaba a ese idiota.


End file.
